Battle at the Trash Heap
て の |Gomi Suteba no Kessen}} is the two hundred and ninety-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 16th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Both Karasuno and Nekoma have made it to the third round of nationals. They are finally going face to face for the Battle at the Trash Heap, the much awaited face-off. Once the match commences, the two teams waste no time entering into an intense and fast-paced rally. Tension rises as both teams are determined to come out victorious. Plot As the Battle at the Trash Heap gets underway, students from Nekoma High School come to support their volleyball team. Most of them are unfamiliar with the sport and are surprised to find out who made up the team's roster. On Karasuno's side, Daichi gives a final pep talk telling his teammates to forget about their previous losses to Nekoma since they are here to win. Meanwhile, Nekoma recites their trademark chant before every match. Finally, the two captains shout out their determination to win, signaling the start of the long awaited match. The match begins with Kageyama hitting a strong serve with a nice trajectory. However, Kai easily receives it and cleanly returns it to the setter. Kenma wastes no time in tossing a quick to Lev. Karasuno reacts in time to put up a two-man block, forcing Lev to hit a straight. Nishinoya saves the spike and Kageyama follows up with a high toss to Tanaka. Faced with two blockers, Tanaka chooses to hit a super inner cross. Yamamoto successfully saves the ball but ends up returning the ball too close to the net. Hinata attempts to reach the ball, but Lev beats him to it by pushing the ball down toward Karasuno's side. Daichi makes a clutch save while Hinata immediately prepares a run-up for their signature minus-tempo. In that brief moment, there is a flashback to Hinata's first meeting with Kenma, Karasuno losing to Nekoma in those first practice matches, and Kenma's nonchalant response when Hinata questions him about his love for volleyball. Determined to make his friend love volleyball, Hinata aims his spike at Kenma with conviction. It deflects off of Kenma's arms and Karasuno scores the first point off of an intense rally that left even the live commentary in the dust. While everybody is applauding the spectacular play, Hinata challenges Kenma, reminding him that this is the match where there's no second chances. Appearances *Tetsurō Kuroo *Lev Haiba *Kenma Kozume *Shōhei Fukunaga *Taketora Yamamoto *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shōyō Hinata *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Nobuyuki Kai *Tobio Kageyama *Kei Tsukishima *Yū Nishinoya *Morisuke Yaku *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Saeko Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Ikkei Ukai *Yasufumi Nekomata *Sō Inuoka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In commemoration of the beginning of the set between Karasuno and Nekoma at Nationals, a center color page of Saeko Tanaka and Akane Yamamoto, cheering squad leaders of their respective teams, as well as Ryūnosuke Tanaka and Taketora Yamamoto face each other with a dragon behind Saeko and tiger behind Akane. The text reads: "May the destined battle play out fair and square!!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 33